


Dark Rags and Red Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choose Your Own Ending, Cute Volleybfs, First Kiss, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Start here for CYOA!!)"He knows they’re no strangers; they’re his team, but at times it’s hard for him to remember that. Tetsu had had to do a lot of convincing in order for Kenma to join the team. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget his best friend’s pleading words, his expressions, and the relief when he’d agreed to, but sometimes it’s hard to think that he fits in. It’s for this reason that he tugs at the black sleeve of Tetsurou’s costume, golden eyes flicking up to meet the third year’s. “Can we go outside?” he asks, quiet."Or, the one where Kuroo and Kenma go to Lev's Halloween Party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So this is something completely different to anything I've ever done/posted before.  
> It's sort of a Halloween choose your own adventure/ending type deal!! Basically, at the point in the story where you see Kenma's list, each activity hyperlinks to a separate fic of that scenario happen.  
> If you like the scenario of them going to the party, continue reading past Kenma's list! All of these fics (five in total) can be read standalone!  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this; I wanted to try something new and challenge myself, and it has been so fun to do!  
> Title is from Graveyard Girl by M83

It’s dark, but Kenma wouldn’t dare get up even if he’d had the energy to; sunlight comes in through the slats in the blind, forming a pattern of six lines on the floor. He’s counted them repeatedly, leans back against the mountain of pillows and blows a strand of hair away from his eyes. He’s got to get dressed, has to shower and get himself presentable _before_ Tetsurou comes to pick him up. But his bed is comfy, so.

He doesn’t move, just pulls the grey duvet tighter around his body and sighs in content. It smells of Tetsu and of warm and mint- he breathes in the scent like it’s his lifeline - and he half thinks that it very well might be.

Lev’s Halloween party isn’t… A bad idea, conceptually, but there’s at least four ways that Kenma would much rather spend his night. These are alternative plans that he and Tetsurou have discussed, coming to the ultimate conclusion (this was Tetsu’s idea, naturally), that it’d be nice to see their teammate. Kenma begs to differ, thinks that they could spend their night in _so many_ better ways, and yet he’s… here.

Those things are as follows:

  1. [Carving Pumpkins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8409208)
  2. [Watching Halloween Movies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8433613)
  3. [Baking Halloween themed cookies](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8409283)
  4. [Taking a nap (he’s the most inclined to do this).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8433760)



None of these are the case, though. He’s trying to will himself to get up, really is, but he _can’t._ His bed is the nicest piece of furniture and it’s calling to him, begging him to stay and sleep. He does just that, and when he wakes up either three hours or three years later to Tetsu’s quiet knock on the door, he hides further under the blankets. As if that’s going to make him invisible.

“How’d I know you’d be asleep?” Tetsu doesn’t give him time to react, pulls the covers from Kenma’s body and shakes his head. Kenma tries to pull them back. It’s futile.

“Tired,” he says.

“I worked all day,” Tetsurou laughs. “C’mon. Get up.” He discards the duvet into a sad looking pile in the corner of their room, holds out his arms to his boyfriend.

Kenma gets up, reluctantly so, and trods over to the bathroom. He’s at least well rested, but he still yawns at his reflection in the mirror, blinks twice before dabbing at his under eyes with cold water.

He shudders, too; the cold water definitely makes it worse. The two and a half, almost three hour nap means he doesn’t have time to shower, but he’s used to picking his battles and staying awake definitely wasn’t one he was about to choose.

He doesn’t have a choice in the matter, though he _does_ choose to make it known that he’d rather be doing any of the aforementioned five activities, amongst others.

Despite the whole ‘well-rested’ thing, he leans against Tetsurou on the train ride to Lev’s. Something about the even motion of the train car lulls him back to sleep, practically. It doesn’t totally, because he’s listening to Tetsurou talk about his day at work, though by the time their stop is up, he’s infinitely more tired than when they first got on.

They arrive, Kenma reluctantly so, and greet their friends. Tetsu does, anyway. Kenma keeps mostly to himself, stays close to his boyfriend. He feels a bit funny with the cat ears perched atop his head, but there isn’t much he can do about it, is there?

Lev is energetic, far too much for Kenma. When he shoves a glass of apple cider into Kenma’s hand, the second year nods and sinks back a bit further into Tetsurou, sipping at the glass in his hand.

He’s half tired, half overwhelmed, but Tetsu is enjoying himself, and Kenma would frankly do _anything_ to make him happy (even giving up pumpkin carving or cookie making or naps, as pleasing as those things are.)

It’s all a bit silly, and Kenma’s a bit sleepy and _cold_ , he’s cold, since it’s practically November, but he stays close to Tetsurou, which helps him stay warm. His best friend is perpetually warm; hot, even. Kenma can’t understand how.

“You’re enjoying yourself?” Tetsurou asks, always concerned.

“S’okay,” Kenma agrees, sipping from the plastic cup. He half wonders where Lev’s parents are, if they’re at a Halloween party of their own, but they don’t seem to be around anywhere. It’s not like any of them are going to do anything _bad_ , though, so he supposes it doesn’t matter.

Things are a bit of a blur; there’s snacks, which might be appealing if he hadn’t eaten before they’d gotten on the train. Some of them gather to play games, though Kenma prefers to linger out towards the corner with Tetsurou.

“He has a cat,” Kenma remarks, gesturing to the opposite side of the room, where a grey cat sleeps on top of a blanket, looking infinitely more serene than anyone here. He can’t help but admire it, also can’t help but note that its fur color is almost identical to Lev’s hair color. He wonders if it’s on purpose.

“I’m still… glad we came,” Kenma says. It isn’t true, but he’s… trying. He’s trying to enjoy himself mostly for Tetsurou’s sake, because he _knows_ the captain is enjoying himself and since it’s his last year of school… Well, Kenma would swim across the ocean to make him happy, so. (Metaphorically, he definitely would. In reality, he wasn’t so sure, but it’s the principle of the thing, to him.)

The party is like straight out of the American movies Tetsurou and he have watched at sleepovers; caramel apples, costumes, decorations all over. It’s interesting, at least, gives Kenma a lot to look at, but he’s just.. overwhelmed, a bit, by everything. The music and the people and their chatter, it’s a bit much.

He knows they’re no strangers; they’re his team, but at times it’s hard for him to remember that. Tetsu had had to do a lot of convincing in order for Kenma to join the team. He doesn’t think he’ll ever forget his best friend’s pleading words, his expressions, and the relief when he’d agreed to, but sometimes it’s hard to think that he _actually_ fits in. It’s for this reason that he tugs at the black sleeve of Tetsurou’s costume, golden eyes flicking up to meet the third year’s.

“Can we go outside?” he asks, quiet. Lev has a nice front yard - they can stand out there, and Kenma can get some fresh air and he might feel slightly better, then.

“Outside,” Tetsurou agrees. “Yeah, that’s fine. C’mon.” He leads, a bit, through the crowd of the Nekoma boys and their friends, until they’re in Lev’s front yard. Kenma already feels at least ten times better.

He leans against a tree which has been adorned with cobwebs, sliding the cat ears off ; they’re a poor excuse for a costume, but he didn’t have better, so.

“Sorry.” He feels like he needs to apologize for taking them, for taking _Kuroo_ away from the party. He kicks at the dirt on the ground with the heel of his toe, sighing.

“I don’t mind.”

“I know. But still.”

They fall back into silence; the air is crisp and the sky is black; there aren’t any stars, really, because Lev lives in a fairly developed part of Tokyo, and the light pollution is unreal. It’s a shame, really.

“This is kind of nice.” Tetsurou is smirking, though Kenma can’t concern himself with figuring out exactly _why_. Kenma slinks against the tree, letting his knees tuck against his chest. “It’s quieter out here.”

“It’s good,” Kenma agrees. He likes his teammates, but sometimes things are just… a bit much. He knows Tetsu well (that’s an understatement, really), and being with someone he’s this comfortable with is far preferable to the other scenario.

He pats the ground next to him, an invitation for the third year to sit, and he does, just across from Kenma. They touch at their knees, and Kenma wonders how he feels so warm when it’s so cold outside. He wonders, then, if he’ll _ever_ know what’s making him feel so warm.

He doesn’t wonder for long, though. It isn’t typical at all; in the front yard of someone he’s only known a few months, weather bitterly cold, but Kuroo’s hand angles his chin upwards, and suddenly Kenma’s world is on fire.

It’s gentle, sweet, almost hesitant, but the kiss is there. Kenma melts into it, it feels like. His left hand rests on Tetsu’s side, and he wonders somewhere deep in his mind how this feels so right, when he’s never kissed before.

He doesn’t dwell long, because Tetsurou pulls away and asks “Was that alright?”

Kenma doesn’t even think he could answer, just nods and purses his lips. It was… definitely okay, definitely _more_ than okay.

Suddenly, the apple cider Kenma has been sipping on tastes bitter in comparison to his friend’s lips, though the whole world feels like it’s in high definition, his worries from earlier about feeling out of place alone seem infinitesimally small, and he feels whole, content, somehow.

“I’m glad we came,” he admits. And this time, he means it completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are my lifeline.  
> Say hey at kickthepjs.tumblr.com <3 <3 happy halloween!!


End file.
